Protectors
by PunkKat1
Summary: What if Frisk wasn't alone when they fell into the Mt. Ebott? What if they fell with a pair of unique twins? And just how do the casts of OHSHC and Black Butler all tie into this?
1. Prologue

"Be patient, kiddo. We'll be at Mt. Ebott in a few days. We wanna get there in one piece right?" Frisk sighed and nodded their head. "Good. Now let me focus on driving, alright? I promise we'll get there before the eclipse. Why don't you do what Sis is doing and listen to some music?" Frisk decided to do just that. Ayaka smiled as she fully focused her attention on the road. She, her sister Kimiko and Frisk were headed to Mt. Ebott for a few days to watch a solar eclipse that was scheduled to happen on the weekend. ' _It's probably a good thing we left before the Host Club could find out and tag along._ ' She thought and chuckled to herself. The Host Club would have complicated things. Ayaka just wanted to spend time with her favorite child and precious twin without those goofballs. ' _I'm sure Haruhi can handle them for just a weekend. After all, her brother Hideki and sister Hitomi will be with her. They don't have to work for the rest of the month._ ' Hopefully she'd be right. The Hosts could be a handful most of the time. ' _I wonder how long it'll take Tamaki to figure out we're gone._ '

Eventually, after driving for another few hours, the trio finally made it to their hotel. "Alright kiddo, sis. We're here. It's late so let's check in as soon as possible. I'm tired of driving." 'Alright sis.' Kimiko signed in response. The trio ventured into the hotel after grabbing their bags. "Reservations for Ayaka, Kimiko and Frisk Himura?" "Ah. Yes. Welcome, Miss Himura. It's an honor to have you and your family at this hotel. Here are your room keys. You're all on Floor 3, Rooms 319 and 320. They are adjoining, just like you requested. Please, if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me." Ayaka smiled and pocketed the keys. "Thank you. I will." The trio made their way to the elevator. All they wanted to do was to get to their rooms and sleep. Ayaka and Kimiko would take Room 319 while Frisk took the one next to them. Although the arrangement was unusual, Ayaka trusted Frisk to be by themselves in their own room. "Here we are. Rooms 319 and 320. Let's get some sleep."


	2. Chapter 1

Ayaka sat up and yawned, stretching a little. She rubbed at her eyes and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Finally morning huh? Time to get up and get some coffee, sis." Kimiko groaned in response as she sat up. 'Is Frisk up yet?' "I dunno. Let's go check." Ayaka, with Kimiko following close behind, headed over to the door connecting the twins' room to Frisk's. Ayaka knocked once. "Frisk sweetie, are you up yet?" A small "Yeah!" called out from the other side. "Alright, kiddo. Time to get some food. How about later we go for a swim in the pool and head up to check Mt Ebott after?" "Sounds good!" 'It sounds perfect, Ayaka.' "Then it's settled. Now let's all get dressed."

After the trio had their fill out breakfast and coffee, plus a little water fun, a couple hours later, they packed some supplies into a few bags and set off in Ayaka's car again. "So. Should we focus on scouting out a location to watch the eclipse or should we focus on exploring and taking pictures?" "Exploring and pictures!" 'Taking pictures will be fun. We can show them to Haruhi and the others when we get back.' "Guess I'm outvoted then." Frisk giggled as Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Let's hurry up then. I don't wanna be out there too late." The trio nodded to each other before piling into the car and driving off.

It took them half an hour to actually get to Mt. Ebott, but the surrounding nature was a worthy sight. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, along with a whole lot of trees and some visible wild life."Alright. You have the camera, sis?" Kimiko nodded and held it up. "I've got the bag with snacks and stuff in it. You got what you want, Frisk?" Frisk nodded and held up their backpack. "Great. Let's get started. Maybe we can hike a little too." Frisk eagerly took Ayaka and Kimiko's hands.

A few hours later, the trio was finishing up their lunch. Ayaka grinned a little at Kimiko. "You still make the best sandwiches, sis." 'Thank you. Do you like it, Frisk?' Frisk smiled brightly and gave her a thumb's up. 'Good. I'm glad.' Ayaka finished off her sandwich before rising and stretching. "Alright crew. It's gonna get dark in a couple hours, so we should probably finish up our hike and get back to the hotel. I don't like driving at night." Kimiko and Frisk nodded.

After getting things cleaned and packed up, they continued making their way up the mountain. Nearing the peak, Ayaka couldn't help but whistle. "Boy. Look at this view, Frisk." 'It's so pretty. I'm glad we can enjoy it.' Frisk ventured a little further, They could have sworn they saw something sparkle near the opening at the peak. Suddenly, before anyone could react, Frisk tripped and fell into the opening. Ayaka and Kimiko both let out a gasp. "Frisk!" Kimiko immediately ran and jumped after Frisk, with Ayaka closely behind. Catching up to Frisk as they fell, the twins quickly wrapped their arms around them, and braced for the inevitable impact waiting for all three of them.


	3. Chapter 2

Ayaka groaned and slowly opened her eyes, only to met by the worried faces of Kimiko and Frisk. "Frisk? Sis?" She groaned again as she sat up. It took her a moment to register what happened. She glanced up and frowned. She turned her attention back to her sister and Frisk. They were her top priority. "So...Are you two okay?" 'I'm fine.' "Uh huh." They were quick to nod in response to her question. "How long do you think we were out?" 'I don't know. Frisk and I woke up a few minutes ago.' "Well...We aren't gonna get anywhere if we don't get up." The trio slowly rose to their feet and looked around. They quickly found that Frisk still had their backpack and the twin's still had their purses. At least they would have their phones, which could serve as a light source. After locating a doorway, the trio continued on their way.

"Huh. Wonder what's with all these flowers." "They're pretty." 'What's that thing?' Kimiko pointed out a flower that seemed to be different from all the rest. It was almost as if the flower had a face...and it was smiling. "Howdy!" Ayaka's eyes widened as she stepped in front of Frisk and Kimiko. "What the hell?" " My name's Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Boy! I've never seen you three before. It looks like you're new here to the Underground." The flower creature continued to grin. Ayaka didn't fully trust it. "Uh huh..." "Lucky you! I can teach you how things work around here." "Not interested." Ayaka had had enough. This was like a class example of Stranger Danger 101. She grabbed Frisk and Kimiko's hands and began to walk away, much to Flowey's dismay. "H-Hey! Wait a minute!" "Not a chance!" Suddenly, they were surrounded by pellets. "You...You know exactly what's going on here, don't you? You just want to see me suffer, don't you?" Flowey had a creepy expression on his face. Ayaka and Kimiko quickly moved to cover Frisk. "DIE!" The pellets started getting closer and closer until...they just disappeared.

"Huh?" Flowey seemed to be just as confused as the trio were. Flowey was promptly sent flying across the room by the presence of a fireball. The trio barely had any time to process just what happened before they heard a new, gentle voice. They turned and found themselves looking at what appeared to be a lady goat monster. "What a horrible creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth." She shook her head before giving them a warm smile. "My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the Ruins. I go through this place every day, looking for humans that have fallen down. You're the first three humans to fall here in such a long time." Toriel's smile seemed to falter for a second. Shaking her head again, she signaled for the trio to follow her. "Come. I will guide you through this place." Toriel turned and started to walk. "Follow me, please." Ayaka and Kimiko looked at eachother and frowned. Toriel seemed nice and it wasn't like they had anywhere else to go. They might as well follow her. "Are you coming?" "Yes!"

Toriel had lead them through a series of rooms with what seemed to be a lot of puzzles. They were all pretty easy and the solutions were sometimes written on the wall. She also taught them what to do if another monster attacked them. They stopped in a fairly long room, where Toriel explained she had an errand to run. She assured them that she would be back and gave Frisk a cell phone so they could keep in contact. Now, Ayaka was quickly growing more bored by the minute. "She's taking forever...I know she told us she'd be back, but why don't we explore more?" Kimiko gave her sister a look. "Hey! Don't give me that look. I know you and Frisk are bored too. Come on. Let's go." Kimiko frowned and sighed after a few moments. 'Alright.' "Yes! Come on, kiddo!" Ayaka took Frisk and Kimiko's hands and lead them into the next room. "Huh...The puzzle in here seems fun." 'This is gonna take a while.'

After solving many puzzles, buying goods from spiders and going through a ton of rooms, the trio had come to an impasse, in the form of what appeared to be a ghost laying on the ground, repeatedly saying "Zzzz" and "Are they gone yet?". Eventually, Frisk just started poking at it with a stick. Even if it just went through him, that certainly got his attention. "Uh..." "Hey Mister Ghost. We don't want trouble or anything. We just wanna get through." The ghost got up and looked at them. "Oh...Sorry. I'm in your way." "Yeah..." Ayaka rubbed at her neck. "My name's Ayaka by the way. This is Frisk and my sister, Kimiko. May I ask who you are?" "You want to know who I am?...My name is Napstablook." "Napstablook...I'll remember that. It's nice to meet you, Napstablook." Napstablook seemed shocked. "Usually, I come to the Ruins because no one else is really around. But today I met some nice people...Oh. Sorry. I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." Napstablook disappeared from sight, causing Ayaka to smile and shake her head. "He...seemed nice. Maybe this talking thing works, Frisk. Thanks for the idea."


End file.
